Family
by Katerina The Von
Summary: Stefan and Damon Salvatore came from a broken family, by Katherine Pierce. In another world, Stefan and Damon did also, but by Katherine Von Swartzchild. What happens when they dream of eachothers past, and what will do with the info?
1. Preface

**Family**

**Summary: Family matters. It does not matter what year, or what family it was, it does. Damon and Stefan Salvatore were part of a broken family because of Katherine Pierce. In another world, Stefan and Damon were broken too, but by Katherine Von Swartzchild. What happens when Damon from one world and Stefan from the other dreams of each other's past?**

**Preface**

Family matters.

It does not matter what year, or what type of family, it does.

I know what you are thinking. How could I, Damon Salvatore, care about family, when I promised to make my brother his life a living hell for eternity?

Well. I will tell you.

Let us get one thing straight before we do.

I am not going to be so pitifully angsty, or whine about how it could have been different. Sorry kids, but I am not Stefan.

I am much hotter.

Anyways, here is my story. Of how I discovered friendship, lost treasure-

Sorry. I could not resist.

Turn a page, will ya?

**/**

My name is Stefan Salvatore.

I lived a long, full life.

I loved, lost, and gained many friends all on the way. I discovered things about myself that I probably would not discover without it.

Elena Gilbert. My discovered love.

Katherine Von Swartzchild. My first love.

Meredith Sulez. A friend.

That is, however, just a few examples, and not the point either.

The point is that family matters. It does not matter which century, generation, or type of family it is. Only that it matters.

It does, of course.

As of now, you probably want to know. After all, was this not the selfish Stefan who stabbed his brother with a sword?

It is.

My name is Stefan Salvatore, and this is my story.

**I hope this seemed good. Honestly, I think I got Damon and Stefan in character, but you can never be sure. Anyways, review please? **


	2. Chapter One

Family

Summary: Family matters. It does not matter what year or how the family is, it does. Damon and Stefan Salvatore were a broken family, because of Katherine Pierce. In another world, Damon and Stefan Salvatore were broken, but by Katherine Von Swartzchild. What happens when Damon from world and Stefan another dreams of each other is past?

**Chapter One**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia**

Damon Salvatore was smashed.

This was, of course, normal. After all Damon went through, at least he should be able to go into pity him mode right?

Of course.

It shouldn't be surprising why he was drinking. Besides from the fact that he was a vampire (demon, bloodsucker, whatever) Damon hasn't exactly had good luck with women.

A bitter smile appeared on his face.

Katherine turned out be a bitch who likes using guys for her own twisted amusement. Rose, well, something could have happened with them...if she hadn't well died...

Then Elena.

The girl Damon thought truly cared for him...thought he was pathetic lovesick puppy. She didn't say that exact words, but Damon knew she probably thought it. After all, wasn't it what the Petrovas did best? Act like they care, until they _break _you..

Stop acting like this, Damon said to himself. He refused to act so…St. Stefan.

"Get me some scotch."Damon told the bartender.

The bartender raised an eyebrow. "This is your tenth one yet. I think it's time for you to go home."

Great. Just what he wanted, he thought sarcastically. Damon gave a charming smile. "But you see here, I don't really want to go home. "

Now swoon in the presence of me, Damon thought hopefully.

However, the bartender barely raised an eyebrow. "Sorry…Mr.…?"

"Salvatore."Damon told her. Damon then began to check out the bartender.

She had dark brown eyes, long blonde hair, and a very bored look on her face. She was hot, Damon supposed.

The perfect fun, Damon thought with a smirk.

"You know my name. Can I know yours?"Damon asked, replacing his smirk with a flirty grin.

The girl shrugged. "Diane. "

The game then began.

**Fells Church, Virginia**

Stefan smiled softly.

His love, Elena, was looking beautiful. Well, she always looks beautiful, thought Stefan.

Her shimmering blonde hair, her big blue jewel like eyes, and her strong and fiery personality...And the way she was loyal to him even after knowing what he was…

Then his brother appeared. "Brother. We have a problem." Damon told him, calm and steady as usual.

"With what?"Stefan asked. He hoped it didn't have anything to do with Fells Church, or Elena. Especially not Elena...

Ever since the Katherine and Klaus fiasco, he was very worried for Elena. She barely survived from those incidents, and who knows what else could happen to her later.

"Elena."

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "How?"

Stefan knew this game. Damon would try to doubt Elena's love for him, and then try to steal her like what he did with Katherine.

Elena was not anything like Katherine though unfortunately for Damon.

"Come with me and I will tell you."Damon said.

Stefan nodded, before yelling, "Elena, I will be with Damon for awhile!"

Wondering what Damon wanted, Stefan followed.

**/**

It was a dark room, away from Fells Church and Mystic Falls.

It looked like a typical witch's room. Candles, spell books, and…a girl in a robe? Nope. Scratch that. Defiantly not normal.

"Damn it. Work..."The girl muttered, glaring at the candles.

Suddenly a tiny spark came.

**And dun dun dun. Both Damon and Stefan are leading their usually lives in their universes. But who is the girl? Hmm. I hope you liked it Please review. **


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

**Fells Church, Virginia**

"So what is it you have to tell me?"Stefan asked, his eyes narrowing. Knowing Damon, it cannot be good. Well, in his brother's case, it would be.

Damon gave him a smirk. "Don't be in such a hurry, brother. We have enough time in the world."

Stefan gave a strain smile.

"Just tell me."He told Damon. Stefan was not in the mood for his mind games. They may have forever, but there is only so much he can take.

"Princess is playing us."

**Mystic Falls, Virginia**

Damon smiled as Diane began to warm up to him.

Turns out even cautious girls were sucker for misunderstood bad boys. On the other hand, he was just that hot. Either could be it, though he much preferred the latter.

"So, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"he asked casually, as if he cared. Really, Damon did not care at all. However, he wanted food, he wanted entertainment, and he wanted to forget his hell of a love life.

Diane raised an eyebrow at him. "Working. Paying the bills. Having nothing else to do. Take your pick. "She told him, just as casually.

Well this may be more work then Damon thought.

/

There was more sparks coming. There were more sparks coming! Everything was going to fall into place. Things will be how it should be.

The girl put the hood off, an excited smile on her face.

"Destiny always gets her way of things eventually. "She muttered.

-00-000

What? Where was he?

Damon blinked. He swore he was talking to that hot bartender.

"Hello?"he called out, taking in his surroundings.

Judgey better not have done her witchy juju on him, Damon thought angrily.

Right when he was drinking his heart...well undead heart...out. He shook that thought away and continued his looking.

He was in a fancy Victorian type place, though Damon never went to it when he was drunk. Or sober, now that he thought about it.

Damon walked over to the window and looked out of it. It was pretty, though it sure as hell was not Mystic Falls.

It finally came to him as he began to think of the places he been to over the last hundreds of years.

Holy shit.

Damon was in Florence.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Stefan stared at Damon angrily.

"Elena isn't Katherine."

Sometimes Stefan admits Elena could act like Katherine. Though not in a way Damon could mean. This was his love, the girl who promised to love only him. Not Tyler, not Matt, and not in million years could it could be his brother.

Damon took a step to his brother. "Then why was Princess kissing me, having her hands all over me...while you were being locked up?"

Silence overcame them.

Stefan was afraid of this happening.

Elena loving Damon. History repeating itself. Once again, Damon and he pit against each other, craving for Elena's attention or kiss.

Before Stefan could do anything, he went in unconsciousness.

**I am so sorry): I was focused on this story and getting it done...but I wanted the last weeks of school to be having a break from it. But then I had lost how to put it into words once it was summer. I hope you are still interested in reading, and that you had not given up on this story. **

**Please review: D**

**P.S. What happened to Damon and Stefan are important and setting out the actual plot, in case anyone was confused. **


	4. Chapter Three

**Hello Thanks for all the reviews for all the chapters especially the new one, since I had not updated in ages. For this chapter you will mostly see italics and Damon's point of view. Stefan and the rest of the Fells church gang won't be here for this chapter, but you will see the girl in the robe when it is not used in italics.**

Chapter Three

The girl smiled, though it did not last for long.

Five people in robes came stomping in the room. "Destiny, you are hereby on trial for the messing of Fates."

Destiny gulped.

They grabbed her, and Destiny was gone in a matter of seconds.

-0-0-0-0

_What. _

_The. _

_Hell. _

_How would Damon be in Italy? _

_He did not compel anyone today, though Damon was sure damn close. Did not go to the airport and leave because of Elena and Katherine. _

_Damon was a lot of things, but he was NOT a coward. _

_Before he could think of any possible ways, Damon heard a soft voice. He went to the source of the voice, curious, when his eyes went wide. _

_Elena? _

_Katherine? _

_The same face...the same shape of eyes...even built the same. Only this doppelganger had fair blonde hair, and the same eyes of his ring. Her hair was curled, much like how Katherine did hers. Her eyes also were soft like Elena's. Not to mention, just as her eyes were different, so was her skin. It was quite pale; the type the sick people would look, except for tiny bit of pink in her cheeks, showing that she was not sickly. _

_Despite all those differences, this girl still looked freakily similar. _

_Once again, Damon blinked. _

"_Hello?"_

_No reply. She did not even look at him. _

_Damon was getting annoyed. "HELLO?"He shouted, waiting for an answer. _

_When he did not get an answer, once again, Damon groaned. _

**-o-o-o-o**

"Destiny, you know why you are here."

She nodded, a sigh escaping her. Destiny should have known this was coming. No person ever does stuff like this without some sort of consequence.

Now here she was, in a courtroom, waiting for her trial to actually start.

The judge continued, "You messed with the Fates ways of things. You broke the rules of your jobs, thus making everything out of control. Something we have kept in order for centuries."

"Everyone should make their own destiny. "She cried, ignoring the glares from the rest of her coworkers, her dear friends.

The three Fates came in looking solemn. All three of them took a seat to the other chairs, followed by the bitch herself.

Destiny grimaced, slumping in her chair.

Unless Destiny does not sway things in her favor, she was screwed.

/

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn-!_

_It was not until the Blonde doppelganger opened the door and ran that Damon started thinking. _

_Whoever this chick was, she had a connection to Elena, and that meant Damon had to find out who she was. _

_He followed after to her, until the chick stopped and looked around, as if she was waiting for someone. Damon stopped. _

"_Stefan, where are you?"She whispered softly. _

_Damon's eyes went wide again. Stefan? How did this chick know his brother? Surely, Damon would have known? Those years of making him miserable ARE supposed to help him somehow. _

_A boy came in running, which looked about seventeen. His hair was dark and wavy, and was built the same way of Stefan. His smile was soft and kind like Stefan. However, the weirdest part about it was this kid...is that he the same eyes as Stefan. _

_Same green leaf colored eyes. _

_It did not matter that this guy looked almost literally nothing like his brother. It did not matter that he was stuck in Italy, with no memory of getting on a plane and heading here. It did not matter that Damon was causing Stefan an eternity of misery, and that Katherine ever went between them. _

_He knows those eyes. _

_As the kid and the Blonde doppelganger headed back, Damon followed with intentions of figuring out who they were, and why they were similar to his brother and Elena and Katherine._

**This is when things get interesting ;) As you know, Elena and Katherine in the books are blonde, blue eyed and VERY different from the TV series. Nevertheless, for the sake of this story, I am making her still a bit similar in looks. If you are a bit confused on what I mean, look up Katherine Von Swartzchild and on the second photo is how I picture her to be. **


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

**Fells Church, Virginia**

Damon waited for a reply, knowing that he was right.

However, it did not go as planned. His brother just out of nowhere...fainted. He knew the news must have upset , but to make him faint. That was ludicrous. Almost comical.

His brows furrowed. It did not make any sense.

They were having a normal conversation. Well, Damon is talking...and Stefan just listening and protesting which counted as the regular talks they had.

"Princess. "He shouted, grabbing him and putting Stefan in his arms. He was not that heavy, considering the terrible animal blood he drinks.

Elena came of course, looking worriedly at Stefan. "What happened? He looked fine a few minutes ago...I don't understand...,"she murmured to herself while Damon rolled his eyes.

Of course, he was fine, he thought.

" and I were talking, when he just went out and fainted. I do not know this, and I do not know everything."Damon snapped, his dark eyes flashing.

It pissed him off how everyone assumes that Damon was the cause and that he was detestable, evil. He did have a heart, Damon just chooses to turn it off and give in to his role as a hunter. That was not terrible or something that should be pitied. The instincts should not be fought, or go against the nature, as Stefan does.

After he realized his attitude was out of wack, he gave his signature smirk, and casually leaned. "You know I could have killed my saint of brother any time I wished. "

Calm down, he told himself. The last thing Damon needs was Elena or Redbird or even that Meredith girl to find out what pushes his buttons. That was only something Damon could do.

Elena glared at him, and motioned to him to come back to the house, not wanting to hear any of his excellent points.

Another day of mystery and saving, he thought humorously as Damon followed.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Stefan blinked, remembering all what happened before coming here. _

_Damon telling him about Elena playing them while he was locked up in a cell and he just fell asleep. However, how was Stefan in the same town? _

_It was Fells Church, that much Stefan was certain. Same small town feel, same fields...except oddly Fells Church did not have that house made of stone or those kids running out. _

_They were happy. A smile curved on Stefan's lips as he watched. Though they looked nothing alike, it was no doubt that they were brothers and close. The little brother was giggling, "Dat was fun Damey. "he exclaimed brightly. The older brother smiled and playfully nudged him. _

"_You no call me Damey remember?"he told the younger brother, keeping a stern face. The younger brother shook his head and 'Damey' grinned and started tickling him. _

_Stefan always wished for a relationship like that with Damon. Despite the love he will always feel for Katherine and the bitterness that came from it...he still craved it. _

_Maybe it was from all those other village boys back in the day, who were always playing and protecting each other from any harm. Maybe it was the fact that Damon and Stefan were so different that he wanted to get inside that unpredictable head of his. _

_Whatever the reason it was, Stefan continued watching. _

_/_

_Blonde Doppelganger and Leaf Eyed Dude were starting to sound strange and even more freak him out. Not in Oh-I'm-Scared-Type-Way but Too-Similar-For-His-Liking. _

_Now usually Damon would never ever in million of centuries admit to something like that. His pride would be on the line and he would NEVER try to risk that. However, this was something Damon cannot just casually shrug off and try to kill later like that Mason Lockwood wolf guy._

_For one thing, Blondie's name was Katherine. Not Sarah, Amelia, or something...but Katherine. Sure, her last name was VERY different from his Katherine but still. The similarities between them were becoming endless. _

_The same name…secret grin…the exact type of curls...her love for two brothers. _

_Second thing is that the name of the brothers. Something Damon would know very well. _

_Damon. _

_Stefan. _

_Salvatore. _

_Exact names as both Stefan and Damon. _

_Now Damon did not know how the other brother looked like but if it goes the way, it was now._

_This was why Damon was following them again, except he was prepared this time. Whatever surprise it is Damon can handle it. _

**-o-o-o-o**

Destiny willed herself not to snarl.

Having Karma (who was defiantly what myths described) on the Fates side could doom her. She was the terrible attorney that most people try to beat but never succeeded in winning against. Karma was blunt and twisted things around.

She gave a fake smile, and waved to her. "Why hello Miss Karma. Any lives you made suck lately?"She asked innocently, though it was hard not to throw a snarky remark.

Karma gave a smile back. "It's a job, a duty. I would ask you about yours but it very sad that you disobey yours so I would not want to ask that. Quite rude you know."

Before Destiny could retort a rude remark, the Judge continued.

"Karma, please state your case on the stand."

Karma gave a sweet smile and went to the stand. "I am here with you today on something horrifying. You all heard it I am sure. The universes have intertwined, with two important people. Stefan Salvatore of Fells Church and Damon Salvatore of Mystic Falls. They are getting memories of each one's life! Learning something that should not be learned. Breaking rules, which we all agreed and vowed to follow. The balance has broken. "She stated.

Balance right, Destiny thought sarcastically. "Right. The balance where they get toyed with the women they love and ruining the family relationship."

Karma scoffed. "Are you questioning the Fates, the higher power?"

The Judge motioned her to be quiet and turned to Destiny. "Exactly what do you mean by that? You know as well as I do that Fates make it that way for a reason."

Destiny nodded politely. "Yes. They do make it for a reason. However, they made a mistake on these two universes with the Salvatores. Elena of Fells Church continues to use them, lie to these boys, and make them believe that she loves them. Katherine of Mystic Falls was the same and-"

"Don't be a fool."Karma sneered, a scowl on her face. "They are supposed to be toyed with so Damon of Fells Church can be with that redhead witch."

The Judge rolled his eyes and roared, "Be quiet."

It fell silent in the court. Karma smiled sheepishly and sat down more in the stand and Destiny stared urgently at the Judge trying to get him to see.

"I can prove it. "She stammered, hoping this will work.

Destiny quickly went to the TV and successfully put it on. Switching channels until finally it showed Damon of Mystic Falls and Stefan of Fells Church with whatever they are doing.

"Things good will make sense and become well. Just watch and you will see the truth."Destiny begged to all the court.

Please….

Please…

Please…

The Judge nodded and started began watching.

**I hope you liked this chapter I was not sure if I got Fells Church Damon right though. Considering I had not read the new books, I never have to read what Damon really thought, so I winged it. **

**As always, please review **


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

_Stefan had watched them for days. _

_It was odd, how similar they were with Damon and he but different. _

_Their Father was stern with the older boy, always seeing something that needs lectured or fixed while the younger boy was the apple to his eye. Stefan did not think the Father meant to be that way. He just did not know why that was. _

_His question was answered a day later, as he saw a pretty woman on her deathbed. The woman looked like the older boy, down to the same blue eyes. _

_The younger boy was visiting her; possibly unaware of the state the woman was in. "Momma?"The boy whispered softly, as tears streamed down her eyes. _

_The woman smiled weakly. "Hello son. "_

_Staring, the boy asked, "Daddy says little bwrother hurt and you sick cause of dat. True?" His eyes were vulnerable and sad, as if he knew what was coming._

_Perhaps the Father told him or the little blue eyed boy knew deep down. Pity filled him as Stefan watched the sick mother nod. _

"_Promise me something, my figilo."The Mother rasped out, easily changing languages fluently. The little boy nodded tearfully, obviously scared for his Mother._

_The Mother smiled as she said, "Take care of your brother, and protect him. Love him." _

_With those tiring words, she fell asleep, with the boy staring thoughtfully at her words and Stefan waiting what would come from this. _

**-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Damon had never been so confused and interested in his life. Wait...he takes that back. Katherine was the confusing thing he ever met. In addition to the bitchiest and craziest but that really wasn't the point right now. _

_The blonde chick took the other Stefan to some place. To tell a secret or something maybe, Damon didn't know. _

_However, he could tell how Stefan #2 loved her and was devoted to her. It showed in his eyes. _

_Katherine Von Swartzchild gave a childish smile as she asked Stefan, "Do you love me?" As Stefan nodded, Damon had to keep in a snort. _

_No duh, the dude loves you. He just sneaked out for you, Damon thought. _

_Love and joy shined in her blue eyes, "You know I do not prey on people...but if I have a companion in such things...Shall you be my lover for all the eternity sweet Stefan?"Katherine asked softly. _

_Stefan nodded. "I will do anything for you Katherine. I love you. "_

_So the blonde chick was not only a doppelganger but also a vampire...interesting. Damon smirked. _

**-0-0-0-0**

Karma was outraged. "There is not anything to find out. Damon already experienced a love triangle, so finding out about a similar one won't change anything." She scoffed, once again, and gave Destiny a challenging look.

"If you watch you'll find out."Destiny said evenly, not giving her the satisfaction of being irritated. They already clashed enough for their stubborn personalities and different ideas of the world, so she didn't want another argument.

As Destiny looked around and saw a few people agreeing with her, she felt a little hope.

**-0-0-0-0-0**

_Damon finally met Damon, many days later. _

_While it was obvious, Stefan loved her; the blonde Katherine seemed to be infuriated with his mirror image. _

_Damon #2 was the bad boy of Florence. He took what he wanted, rebelled against his Father's wishes, and looked like him, so of course he was hot. Not as hot as HIM, but Damon could see the appeal. Since the blue eyes that most girls drooled over were replaced by dull, uninteresting brown eyes, Damon still thinks he got him beat. _

_Though he had to admit, just as with the blonde Katherine, the resemblance was uncanny. The dude was practically a dead ringer for him. _

_However, Damon never realized how apparent the infuriated blonde Katherine was until he began watching again. _

_Stefan and Katherine were talking, though it was obvious Stefan wasn't happy. _

"_You see, it is even emboriated with my initials, Papa had that done. Mein lieber Papa..." Her voice had trailed off and she looked at Stefan with concern. "But what is wrong Stefan? You are not smiling." _

_Stefan's voice was pained, "Katherine, how can I smile, how can I be happy when..."_

_Katherine asked and Stefan had answered. "When I see how you look at Damon." Though Damon was sure Katherine was going to say something, the brother had continued, "Before he came home you and I were together every day. My father and yours were pleased and spoke of marriage plans. But now the days go are shorter and summer is almost gone and you spend as much with Damon as you do with me. The only reason Father allows him to stay here is that you ask for it. But why did you ask for it Katherine? I thought you cared for me."_

_Her blue eyes were dismayed as she cried, "I do care for you Stefan. Oh, you know I do!" _

_Damon could actually respect that one thing. Unlike his Katherine, this girl really, genuinely cared and loved both of them. Though it didn't excuse her actions for not choosing. They weren't toys or playthings after all. They did have feelings. _

_As Stefan protested, his less hot version of himself appeared. _

"_Which I'm sure would have pleased you little brother." His voice was smooth, drawling. _

_As Katherine tried defending the love he might have, and his lookalike actually agreed, it ended in an argument. The matter that Katherine would need a husband to stay with or her good old Dad would get curious and try to figure out which ended on who she should choose, predictably enough. _

"_Why did you tell him Katherine? Why? What can you see in him: a man who cares nothing but his own pleasure? How can he make you happy when he only thinks of himself?"_

_Damon felt anger grow through at his words. How could he possibly know what his doppelganger was like? The only relationship Damon saw was NOTHING. Nada. _

"_And how can he make you happy when he knows nothing of the world?"Damon #2 interrupted, his voice sharp."How will he protect you when he has never faced reality? He has spent his life among books and paintings; let him stay there." _

_Damon cocked an eyebrow. Though his Stefan as a vampire was bloodthirsty and usually crazy(on human blood anyway) it didn't mean that he wasn't meant to be a vampire, a protector. All he needed was control and he'd be fine. It would be the same case with this Stefan. His argument sucked, Damon thought snickering quietly. _

_He didn't feel guilty for laughing at his doppelganger. Damon honestly thought he was a dick with issues. Though Damon and his brother relationship were messed up, they never would go after each other's girlfriends on purpose, to only get wasn't theirs. _

_Unless you count Elena..though Damon never ACTUALLY mean to fall for her. Damon just wanted to piss off Stefan and mess him until he got Katherine back. This ended in Damon losing a girl to Stefan. Again. _

_Damon shook those thoughts away, to continue watching. _

_Katherine still looked upset but she still looked up at the brothers in turn. "Who chooses to be my husband must give up the sunlight. " she whispered. "He must choose to live under the moon and in hours of darkness."_

"_Then you must choose someone who is not afraid of the shadows."_

_Damon looked at his doppelganger with surprise. He didn't expect such seriousness in his voice. Damon thought he just thought his Katherine was a fling or something he wasn't so attached too. _

_He watched as Stefan seethed, "Liar! I am as strong as you are brother and I fear nothing in the shadows or the sunlight either. And I love Katherine more than friends or family-"_

_His Stefan wouldn't have been able to do it or want to did he have that chance, Damon mused. _

"_Or your duty? Do you love her enough to give up that as well?" _

"_Yes." Stefan said defiantly. "Enough to give up everything."_

_Damon watched as a disturbing smile suddenly went on his doppelgangers face more intrigued now than ever. He expected more fighting for the chick's heart. _

_His doppelganger turned to Katherine, "It would seem that the choice is yours alone. You have two suitors for your hand; will you take one of us or neither?"_

_Smart, Damon thought in a begrudge like manner. In 1864, Damon wished for her to choose but loved her to much to demand it. Plus Damon was wrapped around in her slutty manipulating finger unlike his lookalike. This guy had obviously pulled the strings most of the time. _

_Damon pulled out of his thoughts just in time. _

"_Sunday evening at twilight I will make my choice."_

**Sorry for the much later update, I had to figure how exactly plan out this chapter. But no fear I'm not giving up **

**Anyways, I know it's not that exciting, considering all you're seeing mostly is what you already read or know about the TVD book characters or show. But I'm telling you now, all what they are watching and comparing ARE important. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and please review It makes me update quicker..**


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: I like to thank you for your continued support in this story, it means a lot to me. Therefore, since you supported and been kind enough to review I decided to answer your questions. You people deserve it **

**Jess: The Fate Vs Consequences thing is close and you are actually the first one to comment on that haha. Destiny is the partner of the Fates, who tries to give people choices unlike the Fates, who decides how their life should be. It is like this saying, "Every man is responsible for his own destiny." This to me equals to choice, that Destiny is something you choose, while Fate is something uncontrolled. The debate is about consequences Vs Destiny Vs Fate. On to your second question..About the FC Stefan child memories, correct? Yep, that is what Stefan is getting. It will make sense why Stefan is not seeing TV Kat or Damon not seeing the kid stuff later on. Thank you for all of your reviews, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story **

**Oh, and I recommend listening to "No Light, No Light" by Florence+ Machine while reading this chapter. **

Chapter Six

_Death. _

_It was something you could not escape even as a vampire. You could live for thousands of decades, centuries even the Bronze Age, as the old ones much like Klaus but still have the life go before your very eyes. _

_It would seem now that the Mother's time was gone. _

_She was rasping, going pale as death itself with both the children and Father there. The man was panicking, trying to get them out. _

"_Stay with your brother. "snarled the Father, his eyes sick with worry. The blue-eyed child shook his head as he was trying to soothe his little brother. _

_Lips quivering, the older child said softly, "I wove you Momma." _

_The Mother smiled at him, her eyes trying to close sleepily. "No..Julia, please love, keep your eyes open."The Father begged her. _

_Sons without a Mother, a man without a wife, Stefan thought, a sad smile on his lips. It was saddening to be without someone like that. Though he loved his own Father, Stefan always wondered what it would be like to have his Mother..to have that influence in his life. Considering his Mother died right when Stefan came out he never knew what it was like to have a Mother…just Damon. _

_A thoughtful look came on his face. As much as Stefan suspected Damon hated and despised him for the death, he never gave a single thought to how it would affect Damon. He was always in control, never showing how he really felt. _

_Damon was proud too, sometimes too much. Never wanting to admit he was wrong. _

_Stefan turned back with his eyes sad. _

_The clock hit twelve as no life came within her eyes. _

"_My wife..my love..dear Julia.."The Father wept, as the older and younger child had tears in their eyes. _

**-0-0-0-0**

_Damon was glad when their stupid but similar love triangle was over. It sucked majorly going through one, watching one was like seeing soap opera. Dramatic and over the top. Most defiantly when it comes to teens and their hype over the sparkling fairies(no way are they vampires. He would shoot himself if THAT were actually how their kind were like.). _

_Not to mention the crazy obsession over whom Bella should pick. 'Oh my god, like Edward Cullen is so hot! It's like, so totally obvious who she should pick' Or 'Jacob is WAAY better then Edward. He is hotter and he has abs. Six pack. Bella should pick him' Damon did not even see what they saw in her when read that wretched book or that Bella chick. _

_Damon REALLY missed Anne Rice. _

_He watched with surprise as both his doppelganger and the other Stefan has come. Damon's brow furred. Did the blonde Katherine choose Stefan? Why would both come? _

_They were both happy and smug, Damon noticed. _

_Katherine came, giving both that secret smile of hers. They both returned it of course. She held out her ring, which was the deep blue as her eyes. _

_She gave both the ring, which was bound to bring tension and a fight. Not that Damon blamed them. What guy wanted to share the girl they loved? _

"_Katherine-" Stefan was choked up. "How can you give that to him? After what we shared-"_

"_What you shared?" His dead ringer voice could have frozen the warmest of people. It was sharp and angry but had coldness in it too. Bitterness of not winning the girl, Damon supposed. "Last night she came to me. The choice was already made."_

_Katherine was pleased, happy with her choice , almost seemingly unaware of the reality of her decision. She was terribly naïve to Damon. Katherine smiled at both his lookalike and Stefan in turn before saying earnestly, "This is my choice! I love you both and I will not give either of you up. Now we three will be together, and be happy."_

_They were stunned. _

"_Yes happy!" Her voice was ecstatic, bursting in happiness. Katherine looked like a child finally getting the toy she desired. "We will be together always, never growing sickness, never growing old until the end of time! That is my choice."_

_The brothers bashed each other and looked at each other with so much anger and hatred that it scared Damon. He never seen any other family look at each other such way or think of the brother, sister, or hell, even Mother or Father THAT way. Damon could never could give a look his little brother even as he accidently tipped it off to Giuseppe that Katherine was a vampire or as Stefan tricked him to become a vampire. _

"_No, please no!"Katherine cried, her voice with edge of pleading and horror, "Please. Think about what you are saying You are brothers." Her eyes were shed with tears and no longer was the childlike look in her eyes. Instead, despair and sadness replaced it. _

_Damon neither sympathized nor felt sorry for her. They were rivals and both wanted her, without another on the sidelines without having to think about the love and touches the other were feeling. Katherine had made it happen all by herself. However, a shed of respect came into Damon again when she tried convincing them of their love for each other. _

_Nevertheless, whatever love they had were overpowered by jealousy and pride. _

_As Damon walked away, he was glad of the fact he and Stefan never came close to this bad of a relationship. _

_A day later Damon began watching again, the curiosity going so much that he had to watch what happens. It was like one of those intense plays or arts. You just had to figure out what it was and WHAT was going on. _

_The brothers went to Gurden, the woman Katherine talked about the previous day. Her face was nor welcoming or friendly. Instead, all Gurden said was that 'Lady Katerina is not here. She was in the gardens.' Maybe even something about weeping. _

_Therefore, they went to the gardens and called out for her. "Katherine?"Stefan cried out, worry filling his eyes. Damon echoed him. _

_What they found was no Katherine, but her dress filled with ashes and a tear strained note. Damon had a feeling he knew what the blonde done and that the brothers knew too. However, they were probably in denial. After all, the stages of grief were simple. _

_Stage One: Deny Everything_

_Stage Two: Go either insanely rebellious or quiet as a mouse. _

_Stage Three: Get drunk off your ass. _

_Four: Get angry. _

_Last, but not least, Stage Five: Acceptance. _

_Stefan read the note out loud, his hands moving shakily, "I was selfish, wanting both of you. To cause such a strife between you..oh, I couldn't bear it. I hope once you once I burned in those ashes that you would no longer hate each other but instead bring you together."_

_Obviously not believing it, his dead ringer took the note and read it, slow fury going in his dark eyes. Stefan stared at Damon's doppelganger taking the same emotion. _

"_You killed her." Detached, cold and full of blinded fury would describe that tone. Damon took a step towards Stefan, as a predator would his meal. _

_Stefan shook his head, a anguish cry escaping him, "Do not be as foolish as to blame me for selfishness..you taking what wasn't yours!" _

_Damon sneered at him, his face in a scowl. He didn't say anything though but merely ran with Stefan chasing after him. _

_He, shocked by the all the quickness, ran after them. Damon couldn't believe what he was seeing..the girl JUST died! Why were they focused on blaming each other? This was fucking insane. As crazy as Stefan with blood and bags and bags of crack. Maybe even the Katherine herself category. Hell, maybe the Mikealson's league of crazies. _

_And they breed the people…_

_Damon finally catches them a few minutes later, before putting a hand on his knee for a second before looking at the brothers to find his shock increasing by the millisecond. Swords in hand, both in warrior positions and both staring with same fury he saw only a day before. _

_What was going on finally dawned to him. _

_They were fighting to the DEATH! _

_Cries of the Father could be heard only distinctly through the roars of the crowd who was cheering them on. Bets were going on for whom which Salvatore was stronger, who had got wronged them, and who deserved the lovely and beautiful Lady Katerina, only daughter of the poor Baron. _

_The sword were going to the other, as quickly that it was too hard to tell who was winning. Blood was gushing out of both of them though neither were caring for the injuries. _

"_This is for Katherine!"shouted Stefan, going to straight to his heart but Damon successfully dodged it, a smirk on his lips. _

_His smug look quickly changed to fury, "You mean this is for Katherine, boy!" A stab was getting closer to the other brother's heart..hearts were practically racing.._

_Dashes of anger had came into Damon then. _

"_Stop being idiots and hand over the swords!"Damon snarled, going in the middle of the unneeded fight. Nothing happened to either one of them though as he tried to help_

_Instead, Damon got pushed by a some force invisible to everyone, including Damon. _

_What…no! They were brothers..family…it…unbelievable, over a girl…_

_His thoughts were raced and unorganized as Damon stared at the fight with disbelief as they went into transition and became the thing they fought with the ever most of their might. _

_Vampires. _

**-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The screen stopped at the very courtroom, with a quite smug Destiny and a shocked audience. "Do you see, my fellow workers of the world, of the consequences of such love triangle? Hate is what came from it not love. Katherine had destroyed the relationship and Damon sees that. Maybe even sees it as something not worth fighting for."

The judge still looked a bit shocked but regained the composure lost. He nodded slowly with a impressed look. "You make a well reasoned reason for this, but as you know..we never got the debate from Karma."

Destiny, knowing it was her cue to stop debating the issue had sit into her seat obediently. She was pleased though. It was a sign of winning.

"As you know I said before..the balance is broke. With each brother of one dimension knowing the others life and being supernatural can have dreadful consequences by the action and effect Destiny made. One could easily get the witch to figure out why they had this 'dream' and sudden urge to fall to sleep. Another might get someone to the other life's world and mess up the order even more than it already is. Look up the effect of Lady Katerina's actions . She had loved both of those brothers knowing the harm it could bring but only thought of her happiness and what SHE thought was right. What the Fates are doing aren't trying to cause negativity but balance."Karma said finally, her final argument both realistic and fair..this scared Destiny.

What if they believed her pessimistic debate? What if they banish her and make her no longer Destiny but powerless and unknown…What if..

The thought horrified Destiny.

"I came to a decide that this was a matter that could not be solved like the humans would. The Fates and I must speak to ourselves quietly along with the other people in the court."The judge said finally, before snapping his fingers and making them disappear.

**Fun Fact You Probably Knew And Could Care Less About: ** Sword fights happened in Sims 3 Medieval but you didn't actually die from it.

With that fact, please give a review :D Short, long, critical or nice…anything you thought really. It will be much appreciated.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

**Fells Church, Virginia**

It has been weeks since Stefan knocked out and he has not awakened. Damon did not have anyone to bother or tease about his ways of being a vampire. Stefan just lays there and sleeps with his eyes completely open. Damon could not stand seeing it. His Mother died the same way and as much as he did not like his brother sometimes, Damon did not know how he would react if he would die.

"Little brother..."he said softly.

Looking around to see if they were alone, Damon gave Stefan a soft hug.

Elena was with Meredith and Bonnie, all three worried for Stefan. As Elena went through her clothes, she said softly, "What if Stefan dies? I love him."

Meredith sighed. "I don't know Elena. I can't tell you...because it hasn't happened. But you know that if Stefan does live...you need to choose. "Her voice was calm and logical.

Elena nodded slowly, her blue eyes uncertain, before looking at Bonnie. It was obvious it was bothering her as much as her. Stefan was her friend...but Bonnie loved Damon. Did he love her back? Elena didn't know.

It was true that Elena Gilbert was selfish and neurotic. That Elena went after what she wanted and usually got it. But it was now not the time to be thinking of only of herself. All three of them were best friends, sisters.

"I just want Damon to be okay."Bonnie said softly. Stefan was her friend and she didn't want him to die but Bonnie was closer to Damon and she loved him.

Then slowly, the three girls hugged.

**Mystic Falls, Virginia**

They were best friends as children, teenagers, and some parts as adults. Both were as different as fire and ice, never quite having the same ideals. Stefan was responsible, obedient to their Father. Damon was reckless, never listened to their Father.

Damon got the looks from their Mother while he got it from their Father.

Stefan and Damon both loved the same woman, no matter how hard they tried. Damon kept control on blood and Stefan had acted like a monster on it.

Which was how Damon was turned and how he might die...for real. Stefan felt tears he tried to keep in slowly going down in cheeks.

Elena was a vampire. Damon was playing Sleeping Beauty, though unlike the fairytale counterpart he might not wake up.

Where would Stefan be without his older brother? Where? Damon protected him for years. Despite all the shit Stefan did to him, Damon didn't kill him. Damon didn't hate him.

SO WHY? Stefan tried to be good and fair. Stopped his murders as a Ripper though it gets harder with every smell of blood.

Karma sure as hell hated him.

Stefan threw a rock over to a part of forest, despair growing through him.

Damon can't die!

Damon.

Wasn't.

Going.

To.

Leave.

Him.

As Stefan threw more rocks, he was surprised to see Caroline appear in front of him, a confused look on her face.

"Stefan? Are you okay?"she asked softly, taking the rock out of his hands, and taking his hands in hers. Her touch felt warm. Nice.

Stefan nodded. "Course. Why wouldn't I be?" Lie…lie…lie.

Caroline frowned, putting a hand on her hips. "You don't have to lie to me Stefan. We are friends...aren't we?" Her warm usual eyes that were now hurt.

"Yeah...but you didn't turn your brother then have him might go years later..."Stefan said coldly, the feeling of wanting to tear someone's throat out in his mind.

Stefan knew Caroline was just trying to be a friend...but still it hurt. Though Caroline was a control freak, could be headstrong, and was neurotic, she wasn't as messed up as he was.

Caroline playfully nudged him as she joked, "I'm the control freak on crack remember?"

A unwilling smile broke off Stefan's face.

"Then what am I?"he asked teasingly.

Caroline could always make him feel better.

"You're the vampire with so many looks. The serious look...and now your Hey-It's-Tuesday where I hit rocks. Duh."Caroline replied.

Before Stefan could say anything, Caroline said firmly, "Now you are going to stay with Damon. Okay? No playing Edward Cullen. There is only ONE Edward Cullen and there is only ONE Stefan Salvatore. I know Damon is getting all this beauty sleep and your afraid to lose him because of that but have hope. We beat Klaus. Elena is a vampire...yeah but maybe it's a sign."

"Of what?"Stefan asked with curiosity, one brow furred.

Caroline smiled brightly. "That you two belong togetheeer..."she sang, as she pulled Stefan's hand along so they'll go back with Damon.

It wasn't long before they finally ended up in the house, considering they were vampires and all. As Stefan went closer to the room, he closed his eyes for one second, before opening them and getting the door.

Showtime.

**-0-0-0-0**

Bonnie Bennett sat in her room, going through some spells.

After finding out Elena turned and may not to go through transition made her feel angry. In her mind, the Salvatore's along with every damn vampire that caused lives be taken were the reason her best friends were vampires.

Despite though, no matter hard Bonnie tried…she couldn't stop being friends with them or stay away. She would miss Caroline's blunt attitude and Elena's kind personality. Bonnie could easily imagine them as children again as they promised, "Best friends forever."

But Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore changed that. Both had to fall for her because who she looked like...and couldn't just stay away from her. They may not have known she was a doppelganger for a hundred thousand year curse but they knew that because of their nature...they were dangerous.

Even Caroline, who had became somewhat kinder...she was still dangerous. Any time Caroline could decide to go and turn her emotions off. It happened to Stefan, though Bonnie heard it was because of his bloodthirsty nature.

So why was Bonnie going through these spells, things that could have terrible consequences...to save Damon? Help him? They weren't friends. Far from it.

Damon could go die and Bonnie would sure as hell wouldn't care. Comfort Elena...yeah. But she wouldn't grieve over him.

Though that didn't stop her from helping Elena anyway. Since Elena had her friendship with Damon...or was it, love? Her brow furred. Might as well give up on trying to figure that out. Love triangles were supposed to be complicated...but hers went another level.

"Yes. "she breathed out, finding and looking over at the spell. It was dark and maybe dangerous but who cares? This was her friends...and Damon. Besides, Bonnie had already made Jeremy see dead people and Klaus is still alive even though it was in Tyler's body.

Consequences can be damned. This will make Elena happy so Bonnie will do it. After all wasn't what she been doing for two years? Trying to make Elena happy?

Bonnie finally began chanting the spell, her words pleading and loud. She could feel her magic, the earth...come to her.

She could hear the dead witches saying the usual things. Balance being broken...you will regret it...consequences will be horrible…blah blah blah.

"I don't care about what happens."Bonnie said calmly, her eyes determined. As much as she hated Damon and wished he would leave…it will make Elena happy.

The witches disapproved voices finally stopped as the mirror made her way to her. It was a simple, old mirror. Though Bonnie never cared for it, she wondered what it'd possibly give her.

Her answer was finally given as Bonnie looked through it.

Staring back at her was a petite, wide-eyed redhead.

**Another Useless Fact: A little, bit of Caroline's personality, along with Bonnie's, was inspired by Bonnie and Meredith from the original Vampire Diaries. **

**I know there wasn't any of Fells Church Stefan, or Mystic Falls Damon, but I figured you want to know how each of the gang was feeling from the sleep they been having. Now I know some of FC Damon was a bit OOC, but I figured he always DID have a soft spot for his brother...otherwise he would have just killed Stefan. I think I made Elena, Meredith, and FC Bonnie a bit OOC but hopefully not too much. **

**Anyways, please review :D**


End file.
